After Hours
by MrsS
Summary: PhilxSam. Rated M for sexual content. One late night, one vacant office, two people who cannot deny their feelings any longer.


**After Hours**

**PhilxSam. Rated M for sexual content. One late night, one vacant office, two people who cannot deny their feelings any longer.**

Samantha Nixon thought she was the last people who remained at Sun Hill CID that evening, the cleaners had already been and gone and most of the lights were turned off, the only light she could see from the window of her DI's office was the dull light from the computer screens on standby. She typed away on the computer, she wasn't a fan of paperwork but it was better than going back to another night alone in her cold bed with no one for company. When the door to the office flew open she was surprised and shocked.

"Phil, what are you doing here?" She demanded.

Phil's expression mirrored her's, he had also thought that he was alone but clearly not.

"I was just putting this on the DI's, sorry, DI Manson's desk. It's the report he wanted on the burgulary at the salon on Baker Street."

"Oh right, okay. Sorry, you just startled me."

"And me." Phil grinned, trying to make the best of this situation without feeling awkward. "What are you still doing here, Sam?"

Sam shrugged, saving her document and looking up at him.

"There's only a microwave meal and half a bottle of Shiraz waiting for me at home, I doubt they'll miss me much." She replied.

"I would." He said softly, taking a step towards her desk.

"Pardon?" Sam asked, she could smell Phil's aftershave from here and it was a scent she missed.

"I would miss you, if I was at home waiting for you."

"Phil," Sam began, her tone holding a hint of warning.

"It's the truth." Phil said, turning to go. He wasn't about to die that he was head-over-heels in love with the beautiful blonde sitting behind the desk.

"Wait, Phil, don't go."

Phil turned around, he had been waiting to hear those words from her lips for so many lips. Sam pushed herself out from behind her desk.

"Why aren't you at home?"

"Same reason as you." Phil replied.

"There's no one else, no other woman?" Sam asked.

Phil shook his head. "No one, no one but you Sam."

Sam felt her heartbeat racing faster with every second that passed.

"Phil, I haven't been with anyone else since we split up." She had already erased the kiss with Jack from her memory.

"Really?" Phil was genuinely surprised.

"Really." Sam echoed. Her emotions were controlling her now and her blood pulsed through her veins. She reached for Phil, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed her lips to his.

Phil couldn't say that he wasn't surprised. He was tempted to break away but he just needed contact from Sam even if she was going to live to regret it. He encircled her slim waist with his hands, pulling her white blouse from the waist band of her skirt as she continued to crush her lips against his. Phil slid his hands over her smooth stomach and cupped her breasts beneath the material. Sam moaned into his mouth, her fingers now tangling through his thick brown hair. She pushed him away, beginning to unbutton his blue work shirt, swearing when her fingers trembled too much to undo them. Phil laughed at her haste and helped her to get the garment off. Sam ran her hands over the muscles of his chest, placing kisses down it. Phil was beginning to get impatient and began to remove her blouse, reaching to unclasp her bra. Their discarded clothes fell to the floor and Sam continued to moan in pleasure as Phil took her left breast into his mouth, he flicked it with his tongue before biting down on it. Sam's hands continued to tangle in his hair, urging him to continue. He turned his attention to the right breast, giving it the same treatment.

"Phil," Sam breathed. "I need you."

He couldn't have agreed more and Sam was glad she had decided against tights today. Phil picked her up and placed her down on the desk, pushing folders and pens out of the way. He pushed her skirt up higher and higher, smiling at the look on Sam's face. He ran his hands up her thighs, closer and closer to where she wanted him the most.

"Phil..." She moaned and Phil pulled her skirt down over her hips and added it to the pile on the floor. Sam sat up and began to undo Phil's trousers, sliding them down to his ankles so he could steps out of them. He removed his own boxers and pushed Sam down onto the desk again, slipping off her pants. Phil slid into her, gently at first then harder until she screamed for more. Sam pulled him to her, her hands raking scratches down his muscular back and legs.

It didn't take long for them to climax and soon Sam collapsed into a sweaty but satisfied heap on the desk.

"Thank you, Phil." She said, when she had finally got her breath back.

He looked up at her as he redressed, his eyebrows raised.

"I really needed that!"

"Me too." Phil agreed. "Please don't think I took advantage."

Sam slipped her jacket on. "I don't, believe me." She looked around at the chaos in the room. "Maybe we should clear up."

Phil grinned, imagining the look on Manson's face the next morning. "Maybe we should!"


End file.
